


Memories

by The_Dark_Elf



Series: Sword and Shield [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), F/M, keith and shiro are brothers, no beta we die like men, we need more brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Elf/pseuds/The_Dark_Elf
Summary: Matthew Holt wasn’t stupid. In fact, he was quite the opposite.-Matt takes a step back to think when he sees Pidge and Keith together.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I thought up before I finished the series. It also pushed off a whole running au in my head that I'm struggling to plan out. So have this while I beat my head against my laptop until I can get the rest out.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Matthew Holt wasn’t stupid. In fact, he was quite the opposite. Sure, he was nowhere near the genius levels of his beloved little sister, but he didn’t become one of the youngest astronauts in history, survive an intergalactic fascist regime, and successfully hold his own rebel outpost by sitting on his ass. 

So when he saw his little Pidge run to a Blade and throw herself into his arms with enough force to rock him back a step, he knew. He knew even before those clever fingers pulled off the mask and Keith’s smiling face was revealed. Fucking Keith. His best friend’s hothead of a little brother was laughing as he spun Matt’s whole world around joyfully. 

There was a part of him, the part that had cradled Kateryna Holt’s too-small body the day she was born and swore to protect her from everything, that wanted to walk over there and pull her away - to hide her from this war and that boy and everything that had happened these past few years - but the other part of him, the larger part that still ached from their fight and sat in awe of all that his little Pigeon had become, was relieved. 

He remembered the two of them before everything went wrong, back when she was still Katie and Keith had just been adopted. Shiro had brought Keith over for dinner at the Holt house, unwilling to leave his new brother alone so soon after meeting him, and Katie had come in late, scraped up and dirty with tears in her eyes from one of the neighborhood boys. Matt and Shiro has barely gotten off the couch before Keith was in front of her, fire blazing in his violet eyes. 

“Did you hit him back?”

Such a simple question. It had shocked both him and Shiro to a standstill. Katie only raised her hands, showing her already bruising and cracked knuckles to this strange boy. Matt was never more happy that he had taught Pidge how to defend herself the moment he realized she was skipping more grades than she’d had birthdays. Nor had he ever been as proud as he was when she said, “He ran away after I broke his nose.”

“You’re putting too much force here,” Keith had pointed to where the bruising was the worst, “I can show you a better way to bring down someone bigger than you.” She grinned, and that was it. The beginning of a friendship that would span galaxies and universes and a war. 

Of course it would be Keith to bring that smile to Pidge’s face, bright and blinding and slightly too large but she didn’t care. Of course it was Pidge who chased away the shadows in those Violet eyes as she scrambled around to perch more comfortably on his back so his arms were free to greet the other paladins. 

He could see it then, how well they had worked together as the arms of Voltron. Keith’s quick temper and barely tempered fire matched with Pidge’s detached logic and calculations. His sword to her shield. 

A cool metal hand fell on his shoulder, dragging Matt from his thoughts to meet Shiro’s knowing gaze. 

“Have they-“

“Not yet. I think there’s a betting pool for when Keith finally asks.”

Matt laughed. No. None of them are stupid. “My money is on Pidge. They’ll be together before the day is over.” 

Shiro laughed too, moving so his metal arm was draped over Matt’s shoulder in a move that was so painfully familiar it made his heart ache for the kids they had been before this whole mess started. 

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Ideas? Criticisms? Feel free to talk to me in the comments. It'll help me figure out if I want to make a series out of this. Like what I do and a comment doesn't feel like enough buy me a coffee? [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/C0C312AVI)


End file.
